


Better Than a Pair

by JustTheStatic



Series: Heavenly Trio [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Biting, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Embedded Image, F/F, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Other, Pearl is crazy pent up, Scissoring, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Verbal Humiliation, blindfolding, gross misuse of wording, sappy nicknames, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheStatic/pseuds/JustTheStatic
Summary: When Pearl is invited to join Bismuth and Jasper for wild antics in the forge, she is left to test the thought of if three really is a crowd.





	Better Than a Pair

Pearl hummed to herself as she dragged the broom in quick strokes across the wooden floor. Despite the fact that sand getting tracked into the house was a never ending problem, Pearl felt content with slowing down for the calming routine. After taking a quick glance around to make sure that she was still alone, she did a graceful pirouette with the broom and took a small leap into the kitchen.

 

She was startled from her en pointe position when she heard the warp pad suddenly activate. When she turned around, she saw Jasper standing alone on the warp pad’s stone surface. Jasper turned to look at her, apparently just noticing her presence and not having seen her whimsy display. “Oh, hello Jasper.” Pearl said kindly.

 

A mischievous grin curled onto the soldier’s face that made Pearl grip her broom tighter in apprehension. “Hey, _Pearl_.” The sound of Jasper’s heavy boot steps echoed through the room as she approached Pearl, finally coming to a stop much too close. “You’re just the gem I was looking for.”

 

Pearl raised an eyebrow in curiosity and couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the quartz’s sheer size and close proximity. Despite the fact that Jasper was now on good terms with the Crystal Gems, Pearl still couldn’t help but feel pangs of fear around her. “I am?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Loud, intrusive thoughts forced their way into the forefront of Pearl’s mind. _She’s here to play some sick prank on me. Or-_

 

A low chuckle rumbling in Jasper’s throat distracted Pearl from her predictions. “As you’ve seen, things are pretty _serious_ with me and the bismuth.” Pearl nodded in understanding. The two have been nearly inseparable, and figuring out how they work together so well has always just resulted in giving her a pounding headache. “It’s been _great_ . I don’t think there’s a place left where we _haven’t_ gone at it! In the arena, inside the forge, outside the forge…” Jasper leaned down to Pearl’s ear. “By the way, you might want to get something more absorbent than that cleaning stick you have. I’m pretty certain that there’s still some _puddles_ around here.”

 

Jasper threw her head back and howled with laughter when Pearl’s face distorted itself in horror and lit up brightly with a blue hue. Tears ran from Jasper’s eyes as she held her abdomen and showed no signs of calming down. Pearl, attempting to cool the heat on her face, turned away as she spoke. “So, why exactly are you telling me this?” _Quartzes._

 

Jasper tried to speak after calming down the slightest bit, but her laughter only started up again with renewed vigor. Pearl groaned and shut her eyes as Jasper took several more tries to regain her ability to speak. Wiping her eyes, Jasper finally managed to answer the question lingering in the air. “Well, it’s about that. You see, we’re just having so much _fun_ that we decided it would be unfair to keep it all to ourselves. So, we’ve decided to share with a third, and you’ve been recruited.”

 

Pearl’s jaw dropped. “Wha…?”

 

Jasper erupted into laughter once more and crossed her muscular arms. “I know you heard me correctly, Pearl.”

 

“Uh…” Pearl struggled to sort through the torrent of thoughts streaking through her mind. “You want _me_?” Jasper nodded. “For...intimate activities?” Another nod. “And...Bismuth too?”

 

“We spoke about it. We both think you look so _tempting_ , prancing and spinning around here all the time. Remember when you used to run around wrapped up like a little present just waiting to be _torn_ into? _We_ sure remember.” Pearl gripped the fringe of her jacket in surprise and pictured the sash formerly tied neatly around her waist. “And, we think you’re the gem that needs some care and action the most. It really must be _hard_ watching couples like us and Garnet flaunt our relationships around while you sit here and do _pearl things_ , after all.”

 

Pearl looked down at the grain of the floorboards as feelings of heartache and loneliness welled up within her. Yes, it _did_ hurt. “I do _way_ more than just ‘pearl things’, you know.”

 

“Of course you do; you’re your own rebel gem.” Pearl smiled slightly at the recognition. “And as your own gem, _you_ can decide to make the right decision and join us.”

 

The heat that had gradually died down in Pearl’s cheeks flared up once more. It was definitely an _interesting_ and unexpected offer, and she found herself torn between her growing feelings of desire and her own apprehension. Her eyes suddenly widened when her earlier suspicion took over. “I’m not succumbing to your pranks, Jasper.”

 

“Please; I am a very _serious_ gem and wouldn’t joke about something like this. I’m _all_ business.”

 

Pearl rolled her eyes. “Just last week, you and Amethyst set off that makeshift cheese ‘bomb’ in the house. Let’s just say that I’m quite skeptical of you both.”

 

Jasper’s smug grin never left her face. “Touché. But, in my defense, it _was_ funny and Amethyst personally licked up every glob of the stuff so you wouldn’t have to clean anything.”

 

Pearl shuddered at the repulsive memory. Unknowingly to the quartzes, she scrubbed every surface imaginable with disinfectant after Amethyst finished her gluttonous display. “You’re just giving me even _more_ reason to believe that you’re just trying to set me up for embarrassment.”

 

Jasper closed her eyes and held up both hands almost as if she were surrendering. “Fine; I can’t say that I blame you for not believing me.” She lowered her hands. “I’m pretty sure you’d believe _Bismuth_ though. I say we should pay her a little visit.”

 

Pearl’s eyebrows raised in surprise. No, she couldn’t believe that _Bismuth_ would be in on a prank of that nature. “Well, I suppose if _she_ said it was true-”

 

“Then it’s settled!” Pearl’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she was suddenly tossed across a powerful shoulder like a prized kill.

 

“W-wait, we’re going to see her _now_?”

 

“Now.” Pearl looked down at her dropped broom as Jasper casually marched to the warp pad. Tension welled up within her as the longing for the sense of normality overtook her. She closed her eyes as to not be blinded by the activation of the warp pad, and sighed.

 

* * *

 

The walk to the forge was silent, interrupted only by the sounds of Jasper’s boots trudging along and of rocks kicked over the edge of cliff faces. The noises failed to register as nervous thoughts swirled through Pearl’s mind in an angry vortex. _This_ has _to be a joke. I bet Bismuth isn’t even there, and she’s just making me think that I’m about to…_ Pearl blushed. _I bet Amethyst is waiting in there to laugh at me and will never let me live it down._ She shied away when stone brushed past her face too close for comfort. _Although, what if she is telling the truth?_

 

Pearl’s mind lingered on the thought so intensely that she almost didn’t realize when they started traveling through the open forge tunnel. She blinked in slight confusion and realized that the time spent on frantic thoughts must have taken up the majority of the trip. _Well, I guess I’ll find out the truth soon enough._

 

Tan doors slid open as the gems entered, and Pearl had no choice but to occupy herself with staring at the door’s floral pattern from her backwards position.

 

“Hey babe.” Jasper’s low voice vibrated through her form and made Pearl shiver despite the roaring heat of the forge.

 

“Welcome back!”

 

 _So she is here,_ Pearl thought. Bismuth made a noise like she was about to continue speaking, but more words never came.

 

“I brought us a little something.” Strong arms lifted Pearl off of the bulging shoulder and onto the floor, turning her around as well.

 

Bismuth cocked her head to the side as she considered the rigid, sweating pearl. An eyebrow raised and eyelids lowered in suspicion. “What did you do to her?”

 

“All we did was talk and come to see you. Isn’t that right, Pearl?” Pearl gave a single nod.

 

“Oh? And what did you speak about that has her so freaked out, pray tell?” Pearl couldn’t see Jasper’s expression from where she stood behind her, but the smug grin bored into the back of Pearl’s head. Despite the fact that Jasper never answered, Bismuth’s eyebrows suddenly jumped up in realization. “You didn’t ask her to come here and...with us…did you?”

 

“Jackpot.”

 

Bismuth groaned loudly from her place behind the anvil and gripped her face with both hands in frustration. She dragged her fingers down her darkening features and closed her eyes, clear stress present on the deeply furrowed brows. “I _thought_ we said that if we were ever going to ask, we’d do it together.”

 

“And wait for you to get the gall to approach her? I decided to take it upon myself to speed things up a little.”

 

Bismuth rolled her eyes. “So what exactly did you tell her?”

 

“All I said was that she’s been carefully selected for an _internal_ mission, and _external_ in some cases. AKA _fucking_.”

 

Bismuth frowned in annoyance. “Is that true, Pearl?” Pearl slowly nodded. “And...what did you say?”

 

Pearl looked down, suddenly unable to look the gem in the eyes. Just when dizziness began to overtake her, strong, supportive hands hooked under her arms from behind and helped to hold her up. Though surprised and flattered by the kind gesture, she still felt shame overtake her when Jasper exhaled a gruff sigh. “Honestly, she thinks the whole thing is just a joke. I...might have taken my talk a bit too far.”

 

“And that’s a _big_ reason why I didn’t want you saying anything without me.”

 

Pearl tapped on a scarred hand to signal that she was no longer at risk of collapsing from the sheer amount of pressure. She took a glance at the deep maroon and tan uniform as the hands withdrew, still shocked that Jasper seemed concerned and acknowledged her fault. She faced back forward when she noticed Bismuth approaching her and stopping with a reassuring smile.

 

“Sorry about that; you know how _this one_ can be.” Bismuth emphasized her displeasure by pressing a thick finger into the broad, orange chest. “This really isn’t a joke. Jasper and I _did_ talk about...b-but only if you’re ok with that sort of thing! We’re not here to hurt you or make you feel bad, seriously. If you say no, then we’ll drop the whole thing.” The larger gem turned away. “And we also understand if you need some time to think about it.”

 

Pearl looked up at a solemn Jasper. Though the sharp, golden eyes were averted, her head nodded in agreement to Bismuth’s claim. _They really are serious...and caring? Even Jasper?_ She found herself blinking away tears at the realization that they had her well being in mind.

 

The quartz soldier looked down in confusion when Pearl wrapped her arms around her and buried her face into the thick expanse of muscle. A warm smile graced her features as she wrapped one arm around Pearl and rubbed her back. After they parted, Bismuth beamed when Pearl embraced her as well. She couldn’t help but let out a giggle when Bismuth wrapped both arms around her and lifted her up for a proper, though crushing, hug.

 

“I really _did_ think that I was being deceived,” Pearl began, “but now I can safely say that does not seem to be the case. As for an answer? Well…” Pearl couldn’t help but relish the looks of crushing curiosity as she paused. “ _Only_ if you treat me _nicely_ .” _Nicely, unless I end up wanting otherwise._

 

“Of course we will! We’ll take _great_ care of you,” Bismuth happily exclaimed, nuzzling into Pearl’s hair. “ _right_ , Jasper?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”

 

“ _Right, Jasper?_ ” Bismuth repeated through gritted teeth.

 

“Yeah, I’ll play nicely. After all, it’s no fun if she’s _broken_.”

 

“Oh hush up! You’re gonna scare the poor thing off.”

 

“ _I’m_ going to scare the _Terrifying_ _Renegade Pearl_? The one who stood next to _diamonds_ on a regular basis? That’s hilarious.”

 

Bismuth groaned and searched Pearl’s features, still holding her. “You alright?”

 

“I’m alright.” Despite the somewhat threatening tone, Jasper’s earlier show of concern made Pearl feel confident that it was just talk.

 

“Great; if she ever gets to be too much again, let me know and I’ll pop her for you.” Bismuth placed her back on the metal flooring.

 

“Welp, how about we get started then?” Both gems gaped when Jasper’s uniform dissipated in a shower of sparkles and left her muscular figure completely in the buff.

 

“ _Now_? And you’re just gonna strip it off and jump right in?”

 

“You know that jaspers aren’t built for patience. And yes; did you expect me to wait for some awkward, cutesy mood setting?” Jasper scoffed. “I’m ready _now_.”

 

“You always are, ya horny quartz.” Bismuth and Pearl watched as Jasper walked to the door and typed a code on a small panel to lock it. Afterward, she took a seat on the metal flooring and leaned back against a storage chest. Bismuth confidently walked over when Jasper beckoned them, but Pearl hesitated and took her time reaching them. Obviously having done this many times before, Bismuth got down and cuddled up to Jasper’s left side while an arm held her close. Pearl stared down at the couple, quite flustered by the thought of laying against Jasper’s bare skin.

 

“Come on down and join us, Buttercup; I’ll make sure she doesn’t bite.” With Bismuth’s calming words and strengthened confidence from her growing lust, Pearl finally settled down to her knees and was pulled snuggly against Jasper’s bare side. The warmth of the heated flesh quickly threatened to consume her senses. _Oh stars, it has been_ so _long..._

 

“Now that you’re down here, it’s time for dinner!” Pearl laughed as Jasper leaned over and acted like she was trying to chew on her, the teeth chomping just out of reach. Bismuth chuckled and slapped her hand down on the rippling plain of Jasper’s abs.

 

“I said no biting!”

 

“You never said that. You just didn’t do your job of stopping my attempts,”

 

Bismuth sighed and gave her a pinch, focusing on Pearl’s blushing face. “Do you see the shit I have to put up with?”

 

“Don’t act like you don’t love me.”

 

“Even if I do, it _still_ won’t stop me from calling you out on all your crap.”

 

Jasper’s ever present grin deepened. “What are you saying, _Bismuth_?”

 

Pearl was surprised when an almost matching grin graced Bismuth’s features. “What I’m saying is that I love you, but that doesn’t stop me from admitting that you’re a real _bitch_.”

 

Pearl’s breath caught in her throat. The tension in the air was growing so thick that she feared she would be able to cut it with her spear.

 

“Try calling me a _bitch_ when I leave you _bruised_ and _bleeding_ in the arena later.”

 

“Oh believe me, I _will_ still be calling you one from my stance above you. The sad thing is that you’ll be knocked _so silly_ that you won’t even realize that what’s dripping down off of me is _your_ blood.”

 

“That’s quite a bold claim coming from a _rubble pusher_.” A slight cracking sound made Pearl glance to Bismuth’s hand, which had moved to Jasper’s left shoulder. She wasn’t sure if the sound came from the tightly gripping fingers, or from Jasper’s form. She glanced worriedly down at Bismuth’s hip as well and saw that Jasper’s fingers were also painfully gripping the thick flesh.

 

“Please; I don’t even _need_ to be made for fighting be able to take you down and make you know what you truly are: a _bitch_.”

 

“We’ll have to test that claim later, _cunt_.”

 

“It’s a date!”

 

Pearl was frozen in her place against Jasper’s side and fearful of what would happen if she tried to move. The gems were glaring at each other, horns to forehead, with a raging fire burning in their eyes. The threatening hands were clenched tight enough to make Pearl internally wince in pain from just the thought of the damage they were causing. After what felt like years of silent tension finally passed, the couple brightened and threw their heads back in roaring laughter.

 

Pearl’s jaw dropped when their lips abruptly crashed together. Open mouths and tongues danced in such a violent, yet immensely intimate tango that a sharp stab of arousal shot up from between Pearl’s legs. Her eyes panned down to Bismuth’s hand, which slid itself from Jasper’s surely bruised shoulder and moved down to grip a gloriously full breast. Jasper herself seemed to be grabbing a handful of one of Bismuth’s buttocks.

 

A rush of understanding presented in Pearl’s mind when she thought back to the previous violent display and the unbridled hunger playing out before her. They are so _different_ , yet so _similar_ . They complement each other perfectly, having a deep level of understanding and connection with each other that looked like vicious chaos to an outsider. _An outsider…_

 

Pearl suddenly felt ashamed by her presence, but the scene was simply _intoxicating_ to watch. A brief thought passed through her mind of how her desire to be included had upset Garnet’s relationship in the past. She wanted to move away, wanted desperately not to cause a rift between them with her intrusion, but only was able to slide her thighs together in an attempt to get some much needed friction. Her mouth still laid agape when the couple finally parted, their eyes gazing into the other’s with a heavy mixture of love and lust.

 

“Pearl, get in on this.” She let out a startled squawk when Jasper suddenly pushed her upper body over to Bismuth. Ignoring the gruff chuckle, Pearl stared in awe at the warmness gracing Bismuth’s features. Warmness directed at _her_ . She knew she was intruding, but she _needed_ to.

 

Bismuth and Pearl leaned the rest of the way in until their lips met in a warm embrace. Bismuth’s lips, rough and chapped from working endlessly in extreme temperatures, made Pearl shiver from the contrast on her own smooth flesh. Pearl parted her lips in a welcoming gesture and allowed Bismuth to explore the small space. She couldn’t help but let out a small moan when a metallic taste overwhelmed her senses and a rough hand cradled her cheek. No, it didn’t seem to be blood, she realized: it was the unique taste of the massive blacksmith. Pearl let out a small sigh when Bismuth pulled away, her heavily lidded eyes pleading for more.

 

“My turn.” Pearl turned to the direction of the voice and focused down on the plumpness of Jasper’s lopsided grin. The arm around the smaller gem pulled her closer before she had time to react and brought her to those wondrously full lips. Pearl brought a hand up around the quartz soldier’s neck as Jasper’s tongue attempted to force its way in. She allowed it, and the hand pulling her in slid down to tightly grasp the small of her back. This was much more aggressive than Bismuth’s more romantic technique, but the passion was just as intense.

 

Pearl was breathless when Jasper’s lips pulled away with a loud smack. “Good, isn’t she?” Bismuth said.

 

“You _know_ I’m way better than just ‘good’. I bet the diamonds themselves would be jealous if they saw.”

 

Bismuth rolled her eyes. “You just can’t seem to stop feeling yourself up, can you?”

 

“I can.”

 

Bismuth yelped when a hand gripped the square cutout of her top and yanked it down to where it was tied around her. “Jasper!” Pearl’s eyes widened at the sight, but Jasper’s hand quickly grasped the only visible breast.

 

“ _You_ were the one who wanted me to feel something besides myself. Besides, I missed them.” Bismuth scoffed. “You _definitely_ have to get in on _these_ , Pearl. They’re extra fun because they’re crazy sensitive.” Bismuth bit her lower lip when Jasper’s fingers tensed around a pert nipple and slid back down to her hip.

 

Pearl averted her eyes. She desperately wanted to look, but Bismuth seemed quite uncomfortable with the advance.

 

“It’s fine, hun.”

 

Pearl turned to Bismuth and wondered briefly if she could read minds. Bismuth’s face was flushed and her eyes were averted as well, but a shy smile graced her features. She adjusted herself so that she was sitting up slightly and could bring her whole chest into view. Reassured it was ok, Pearl looked down and took in the sight of the powerful expanse of muscle. Gracing each robust pectoral was a very modest, but still present, breast. She hesitantly reached out to touch the one closest and was surprised when Bismuth shivered and shut her eyes from the gentle contact. _Jasper wasn’t kidding._

 

She thumbed over a hardened nipple and relished the tiny moan of pleasure that ensued. A small trace of spittle graced the corner of Pearl’s slightly open mouth as a deep hunger began to consume her. The hot flesh under her hand was wonderful, but she had to _taste_.

 

Bismuth took a sharp inhale when Pearl leaned over and took the nipple into her mouth. Jasper chuckled and began to shift.

 

“ _Now_ it’s a party!” When Jasper pulled herself from between them, Bismuth sat back on her heels. Pearl followed and never broke contact. Bismuth let out a strained moan when Jasper mimicked Pearl’s position beside her and took the opposite nipple into her own mouth.

 

“G-gently you two!”

 

“This _is_ gentle.”

 

While Jasper continued to suck on the erect flesh, Pearl swirled her tongue around the sensitive bud. The metallic taste once again overwhelmed her and urged her on. Bismuth brought a hand up to bite a finger, but the pleasure still was intense enough to send her laying backwards on the forge’s floor. The rebel blacksmith looked to the ravenous gems and her darkened face turned away once she saw the lustful stares they were giving her.

 

Pearl could have continued her actions forever, but she knew that such sensitivity would quickly turn into discomfort. After giving a few more laps, she finally rose back up. Jasper lingered, but soon ended her attack with a wet pop.

 

Bismuth let out a deep exhale from her place on the floor. “Ganging up on me, huh? That’s dirty,”

 

“Those little noises you made sure didn’t sound like complaints.”

 

Bismuth blushed and turned away, not wanting to admit that she was right. She smiled when Jasper laid beside her and peppered kisses across her cheek. The kisses got more forceful as she traveled down Bismuth’s neck and were quickly interrupted when the rebel shot straight up on the floor.

 

“ _Mother fu…!”_ Bismuth grimaced in pain and grabbed her neck. She glared daggers at the devilishly grinning quartz before removing her hand. Her eyebrows raised in surprise and then lowered in aggravation when she saw the dark liquid dribbled on her palm. “ _Seriously_?” Jasper just laughed in triumph as Bismuth shook her head. When she turned to Pearl, she jumped at the sight of her deeply concerned eyes.

 

“Oh! I’m fine, really! We just-” Bismuth took a breath to regather her thoughts. “That hurt, but we’re just rough with each other.”

 

 _One more than the other,_ Pearl thought.

 

“Believe me, you’ll _know_ when I think she’s gone too far. And come on, Pearl! Did you _really_ think I’d let _anyone_ push _me_ around? We’re just playing like we were before, and it’s fun to make her think she’s in charge.”

 

“ _What was that?_ ”

 

“You heard me, bitch; you only _think_ you run things between us. After all, we both know you _love_ it when I take you down and make you scream like a damn Aquamarine.”

 

 _She likes what?_ Pearl blushed madly at the thought and was surprised when Jasper only grinned in response. She gripped both hands when her mind wandered to a dark corner that she tried, and always failed, to keep locked up. Her nails dug into her skin when she noticed Jasper watching her curiously.

 

“You look like you have something on your mind.”

 

“Wh-what? Oh no, I was just still worried was all!”

 

Jasper’s evil smirk returned as she scooted closer. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a shitty liar when you’re nervous?”

 

“Uh…” A brief flash of fear sparked in her being when Jasper tightly, but not painfully, grabbed both of her wrists.

 

“I _know_ you have something going on in that pretty little head of yours. _Spill it,_ ”

 

Pearl looked to Bismuth, who was raised up on her knees to pull Jasper off if needed. Despite Bismuth’s clear willingness to step in, she looked curious as well. _I suppose that in a situation with three different gem types being intimate with one another,_ nothing _should be considered too depraved._

 

“Well...alright.” Jasper released her and sat back on her heels. “Bare with me and hear me out, please. I was just thinking of...of how _difficult_ it is to be a pearl. Even if I _do_ enjoy serving others and being assigned tasks, sometimes it makes me feel so _petty_ . At times I wish that _I_ was the one in charge, making others do _my_ bidding and be completely at _my_ mercy.” Jasper briefly looked down at Pearl’s hand as she rested it on the orange knee. “And, the desire made me think about you too. Perhaps we could help each other...”

 

Jasper raised a curious eyebrow while arousal began to cloud Pearl’s mind. “I bet it can be _so_ _exhausting_ keeping up your tough persona. I bet that back on Homeworld, every gem you came across would have _jumped_ at the chance to demean or harm a beta gem from Earth had you let your guard down.” Jasper glanced down once more when the hand on her knee traveled up a thigh larger than Pearl’s whole torso.

 

“But you’re not on Homeworld now, are you? Wouldn’t it be _lovely_ to be able to relax those broad shoulders of yours and have someone more _trusted_ take charge for you? To take charge _of_ you, to _use_ you like a trivial plaything?” Another hand traveled up Jasper’s opposite thigh and met the first on her abdomen. “To disgrace your entire makeup and treat you like you’re _nothing_ ? Wouldn’t that be _great_ ? _Isn’t that what you want, quartz_?”

 

Jasper jumped in surprise when Pearl clamped both hands into the firm flesh of her breasts, the wide cyan eyes burning with lust. Jasper’s cheeks were darkened to just a shade lighter than her stripes when she took a nervous glance over to an equally shocked Bismuth. Very gradually, Jasper’s devilish grin returned to replace the pure surprise written across her features.

 

“You know what, Pearl?” She said, her voice husky. “I like the way you think.”

 

“I _do_ aim to please,” Pearl replied, giving her breasts a squeeze before withdrawing her hands. “And don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Bismuth.”

 

“Wh-what? _Me_?”

 

“Of course; you’re a part of this too, you know. This will be your opportunity to get back at her for all of the harassment she inflicted on you.”

 

“Oh, um...ok?”

 

 _Nervous; that’s_ so _adorable._ Pearl thought as she gave Bismuth a mischievous wink. “And as for you, Jasper? Let’s start with some ground rules.” Jasper brightened. “First rule: from here on out, I only want to hear ‘yes ma'am’ or ‘no ma'am’. Second rule: you are to do as we say like a good little pet, and any foolishness or disobedience will _not_ be tolerated. Third and most importantly: if you feel like we need to slow down or stop for _any_ reason, let us know _immediately_ .” Pearl traced a finger over Jasper’s lips. “Use that lovely voice of yours if you need to, alright? Or, give a little tap if you can’t speak. There is _no_ shame in needing to stop or take it easier. Is that clear?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

 _Bam!_ Bismuth cringed violently when Pearl’s fist collided with Jasper’s cheek. Jasper, stunned, blinked at the forge’s wall for a moment before slowly turning back to face Pearl. Pearl knew that her fist barely hurt the absurdly durable gem, but she was certain that she had gotten her attention.

 

Jasper’s grin returned, though more sheepish. “Yes ma’am.”

 

“Good, good; you’re a quick learner.”

 

Bismuth nervously chimed in after recovering from the shock. “W-well, a good right hook _is_ a pretty effective way to get one’s point across.”

 

“Indeed it is.” Pearl stood and walked to the other side of the forge, her hips swishing ever so slightly with her confident stride. “Now, let’s see how well you can follow directions. Come here,” Pearl halted her with a raised hand when Jasper attempted to stand. “ _No. Crawl_ to me.”

 

Bismuth watched in disbelief as Jasper obediently transversed the forge on her hands and knees. Jasper smiled contently when Pearl lovingly stroked her head upon completion of her task. “Wonderful. Now, keep your eyes focused on the floor.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Jasper did as she was told and earned another loving stroke on her shoulder, shivering at the contact.

 

Pearl grinned as she swept Jasper’s mane off to the side and took a seat right in the middle of the bridged back. She crossed her legs and folded her hands daintily in her lap before looking at a still shocked Bismuth. “You didn’t know that she had it in her to be obedient and subservient, did you?”

 

“Not _at all_.” Bismuth walked over and took a seat closer as if she assumed the distance had played tricks on her eyes.

 

Pearl beamed. “ _Any_ gem can be tamed with a little force. Fortunately, she seems to know her place.” As if to smite her, Jasper turned her head to face Bismuth. “And just what do you think you’re doing? _Eyes on the floor_.”

 

Jasper chuckled. “Why would I want to look at the ground when Bismuth’s tits are over _there_?”

 

Pearl frowned as the blushing blacksmith looked away in embarrassment. “So that’s how you feel? Fine then; look at them.” Pearl rose from her warm seat and sat down in front of Jasper. “I suppose if _that’s_ where you want to keep your focus, then you’ll just have to miss the show.” Bismuth’s eyebrows raised in realization when Pearl began removing her jacket.

 

“Oh, she’s got you _now_! Sucks for you, Cupcake.” Jasper grumbled at Bismuth’s comment, but kept her focus on the bare chest. Her curiosity rose when she heard Pearl summon something from her gem and saw the brief flash of light, but she still failed to turn around.

 

Pearl smirked when she saw how excited Bismuth appeared as she removed each of her flats and slowly began to roll her leggings down her abdomen. She leaned back and bit her lip when she peeled the dampened leggings down her slender legs and exposed her aching sex to the open air. She crossed her legs so that her feet were just in the way of her pelvis and felt a surge of energy when Bismuth appeared to be raising up to get a better look. Ever so slowly, she placed her hands at the bottom hem of her top and pushed upward, running her hands along her figure as she did so. Her hands stopped at the slight swell of her breasts and hefted them up with the fabric before letting them drop in all of their nude glory. Just like with the rest of her clothing, she finished pulling her blouse over her head and deposited it in a small pile.

 

“Bismuth, won’t you be a dear and hold these for me?” She teased. Jasper’s jaw dropped when Pearl tossed each article of clothing one at a time to Bismuth, starting with her shoes and ending with her leggings. Bismuth eagerly caught each item like valuable prizes and seemed especially ecstatic to have caught the sodden bottoms.

 

Jasper, apparently having had enough, turned forward to gaze at what her stubbornness caused her to miss. An almost rabid grin spread across her face as she took in the sight of Pearl’s exposed chest. Before her eyes could pan down to take in more of the wondrous sight, Pearl struck.

 

Jasper’s jaw dropped once more when Pearl swiftly tied a wide length of ribbon around the soldier’s eyes. Effectively blinded, Jasper groaned in defeat and frowned.

 

“Aww, don’t pout; you brought this on yourself, after all.” Pearl walked over to the open containers of raw ore and scooped up a handful of gritty material. “So sad, too; I really thought that you were an obedient one. I suppose this just calls for a little discipline to get you to understand how things work.”

 

Jasper choked when Pearl’s bare foot collided with her throat. Pearl grabbed a handful of Jasper’s wild locks with her free hand and yanked her head back before she had the chance to recover. “Don’t you see, Jasper? I _own_ you now. This means that _I_ am in charge, and _I_ have authority over _every part_ of you. If you can’t even control yourself in the way I want, then you don’t even deserve the privilege of being able to use those parts.” Jasper bit her lower lip when Pearl pulled even tighter on her hair. “Now, you’re going to be a good little pet and _obey_ me from here on out. Do you know how I know you will? I know because I’m certain that deep down, you _want_ to be my pet. Isn’t that right?”

 

The soldier’s features flushed darkly from the intense and unexpected, yet tremendously arousing, treatment. Her breath was shaky as she let out a weak reply. “Yes ma’am.”

 

“ _Speak up._ ”

 

Jasper sucked in her breath when Pearl’s yank on her hair tested the durability of her roots. “Yes ma’am!”

 

“And do you understand your place now?”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“Good, good. Now _this time_ you’re going to put your face back where you came from and _keep it there_ .” Jasper cringed when Pearl shoved the handful of ore into her banded face and smeared it through the beads of sweat. “In the _dust_ and _lifeless rock_.” Pearl enunciated her last word by slamming Jasper’s forehead into the ore covered floor, earning a gruff grunt. She stood and shoved her foot down hard enough between Jasper’s shoulder blades that the soldier went down. Jasper’s toes curled when Pearl hooked a foot between the powerful thighs and pressed upward. “Shoulders down, hips up.”

 

Pearl sat down behind Jasper’s exposed form as she complied. She beconned Bismuth over as the larger gem sat in renewed shock. Bismuth blinked several times and crawled over as she came to, still gripping Pearl’s clothes. _Stars, that felt good._

 

“ _Wow,_ Pearl…honestly, you’ve had me worried. I sure haven’t seen _this_ side of you before!”

 

Pearl beamed. “There’s a _lot_ you don’t know about me. Are you worried for _her_ sake, or…?” Bismuth blushed and nodded. “This is a good time to check in anyway. How are you doing, Jasper?”

 

Jasper groaned in response, her loins shivering. A reddish hand raised in a thumbs up.

 

“See? She’s doing _just_ fine. That means that it’s now _your_ time to get back at her.”

 

“Say what now?”

 

Pearl ran a hand over one of the solid buttocks. “Don’t you think she needs a good smack for biting you earlier? _I_ sure think so, but your hands can deal out _much_ more punishment than mine can.”

 

“Uh…”

 

“By the way Bis, your reaction to me chomping down on you was _hilarious_ and I’d _definitely_ do it again.” Jasper’s forehead was still pressed into the floor, but her mischievous grin reached backwards to her aggressors. Bismuth gasped in slight offense and brought her hand down _hard_ on one of orange buttocks. Jasper yelped.

 

“See, Bismuth? The naughty gem even gave you _reason_ to punish her.”

 

“You know what? That actually _did_ feel kinda satisfying.”

 

“You’re just gonna hit me _once_ ? _Pathetic_ ,” Jasper’s yelp transitioned into a shaky moan when a huge hand smacked into her engorged labia.

 

“Fine then; you wanna be bad? How about _twenty_?”

 

“Bring i- ah!”

 

The sound of flesh crashing into flesh echoed loudly throughout the forge. Pearl grinned in evil contentment when Bismuth seemed to be really beginning to enjoy herself, but she couldn’t help but notice that Jasper gradually became quieter. Her grin turned into a slight frown when Jasper eventually fell silent completely.

 

“Pearl, how many was that? I lost count.”

 

“I wasn’t counting.”

 

“Oh, I guess we need to start over then! How many did I say before? Twenty? Twenty-five? Maybe rounding it up will be best.” Jasper sucked in her breath when the cruel spanking continued, but then silence followed once more.

 

 _Shouldn’t she be sore by now? Perhaps she only reacted at first from the surprise?_ Pearl thought to herself. Bismuth seemed to notice Pearl’s growing annoyance and stopped once she figured Jasper had enough. “Something just tells me that she isn’t being punished as well as it looks.” Pearl responded to the questioning eyes.

 

“Bismuth, where’d you go?” Jasper chimed in.

 

“What? I’m right here behind you!”

 

“Really? Because it sure felt like Peridot’s tiny mitts has been tapping me this whole time.”

 

Jasper let out a strained moan when Bismuth roughly pinched her clit. Her fingers dug into the floor and threatened to leave grooves.

 

“Heh, yeah, I think you’re right; I guess this one has been smacked and punched around _way_ too much on the battlefield to be phased by this.”

 

 _Either that, or we’ve underestimated her durability_. “I suppose we need more power somehow.”

 

“ _Oh_ ! I’ve got _just_ the thing!”

 

Pearl raised an eyebrow in curiosity when Bismuth suddenly rushed to a storage chest and began rummaging around in it. Despite the loudness of the clanging metal, she still heard Jasper’s impatient groan over top of it.

 

“Found it!” Bismuth slapped shut the storage chest and walked proudly back over to the pair with the retrieved item. When she sat down next to Pearl once more, Pearl leaned over to take a look. In her hand, she held what was quite similar in appearance to a gem destabilizer, albeit more blocky with her signature symbol etched onto the handle.

 

“I had been working on this taser type thing for Crystal Gems who weren’t able to fight or for incapacitating really stubborn baddies. It was made to stun, but I was never able to work out the tech quite right before…” Bismuth got silent for a moment. “Well, you know. Basically, without the extra power it’d need, all it can do right now is deliver a really _nasty_ sting. I guess with Peridot around now, I could ask her to help me with this an-”

 

“Will someone fucking _touch me_ alre-”

 

Bismuth jabbed the device into the vocal gem’s flesh and activated it, causing an arc of lightning to spiral violently around and through Jasper’s body. Jasper let loose a scream that Pearl swore was only a single frequency off from being able to crack gems. When the wail subsided, Bismuth and Pearl looked to where the device had just been and were shocked to find two darkened, steaming spots where contact had been established.

 

Bismuth looked almost fearfully at the taser in her hand. “ _Wow_ , um...this thing _really_ has some kick to it, huh?” Pearl nodded. “You alright there, Muffin?”

 

Jasper, panting and shuddering across her entire body, only was able to initially let out a pained groan. Before Bismuth was able to lay a comforting hand on her, a low chuckle began to echo throughout the room. “Is...is _that_ all you’ve got?”

 

Bismuth exhaled a sigh of relief. “That’s my girl!” Jasper screeched when she was zapped once more, though not as loudly. “And as you can see, there’s _plenty_ more where that came from. You get at _least_ five, Missy.”

 

As the zapping continued, Pearl’s satisfaction rose. Despite the fact that she only received five more attacks with the cruel device, Jasper was left clawing at the floor and successfully leaving deep ruts in the metal. She alternated between deep panting and forceful curses.

 

“Oh man, I _wish_ you could see your ass right now; it’s _wrecked_!”

 

Bismuth was right. Dark marks peppered the quartz’s behind, some areas still steaming. It was overall darker than usual from the earlier spanking as well. Pearl’s mouth watered at the sight, and she couldn’t help but notice just how much Jasper’s inner thighs were coated in slick arousal. _Oh, she is_ definitely _enjoying herself._ “Do you think she’s been punished enough?”

 

“Yeah, I think so. What about you?”

 

“No.”

 

Jasper let out a surprised “Huh?” and winced when Pearl smacked two of the still steaming marks.

 

“ _Quiet_ !” Pearl took a deep breath to compose herself. “ _You_ may be pleased by how well she did, but _I_ still am rather bothered by that terrible mouth of hers. Even if it _was_ directed at you, I still think she needs to know just what I think about speaking out of turn.”

 

“Damn Jasp, she _really_ doesn’t put up with any of your shit, does she?” Bismuth laughed. “What are you going to do to her now?”

 

“Make her stay there and think about what she has done.” Jasper let out a loud, aggravated groan and was swiftly spanked again on fresh burn marks. “Did you hear that? You’ve messed up, and you’re going to hold this position while Bismuth and I have some fun on our own.”

 

Bismuth’s eyebrows raised in surprise as Pearl got closer to her. Pearl leaned up to place a hand gently on each of Bismuth’s cheeks and brought her in for a small kiss. After they parted, Pearl tugged on the fabric still covering Bismuth’s lower half. Bismuth blushed and averted her eyes, though Pearl wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or the fact that she had neglected to present herself sooner. Regardless, Bismuth’s pants, shoes, and the shirt that had been yanked to her waist vanished in a series of sparkles.

 

Pearl couldn’t help but stare downward at the new sight. Under a chaotic mass of colorful curls laid a large clitoris and deliciously plump outer lips. The periwinkle skin glistened in the reddish light with wetness and sent a flash of fire between her own legs.

 

Pearl looked up from her trance-like state when Bismuth shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Pearl, suddenly needing contact, hooked a leg around Bismuth’s thigh and ground her pelvis above her mound. Bismuth leaned back and sighed when Pearl’s slicked labia made contact with hers. Pearl bit her lip when she found the proper positioning and ground harder, needing any and all friction she could get. Fortunately, Bismuth helped to add to the friction by moving herself.

 

“By the way,” Pearl said once she got a good rhythm going. “if you _really_ want me to change my mind about leaving you there by your lonesome…” She let out a sigh. “...begging might help.”

 

Jasper didn’t respond, but her fingers tensed into the floor in a silent rage. Pearl knew that Jasper was too proud to beg, but she also knew that her desperation would get her to crack.

 

“Damn, Pearl…” Bismuth chuckled and let out a quiet moan when Pearl picked up her pace. “I guess you really _have_ been itching to take someone over, huh?”

 

Pearl laughed, but it quickly subsided to stuttered breaths. Her movements became more frantic as her neglected sex begged for more, more, _more_. Despite how intensely the pressure in her loins demanded her attention, some movement caught her eye. She turned to see that Jasper was slowly reaching a hand backwards.

 

With a flash of anger and light, Pearl summoned her spear and threw it at the wandering hand. Jasper jumped and jerked her hand back forward when it received a sharp cut and the spear went skidding away next to her head. “Don’t you _dare_ . Do you want to lose the privilege of having unbound arms too? That’s _mine_ , and you’re _not_ allowed to touch it!”

 

Pearl gripped one of Bismuth’s thighs tightly when the outburst sent fresh waves of arousal crashing through her. Moans that echoed in the back of her throat attempted to force their way out as they rose in volume.

 

The faint, lewd sound of wetness sliding against wetness rose to the forefront of Pearl’s senses and sent her careening over the edge. Her mouth finally opened as she climaxed, the pleasured cries that had been kept imprisoned spilling out to echo throughout the forge. Her hips gyrated wildly as she rode out her orgasm and then gradually subsided into a slow grind.

 

“Wow…” Bismuth commented, eyeing her with interest.

 

Pearl looked up at her, suddenly feeling embarrassed to have been driven over the edge by so little activity. Despite the embarrassment, she did feel some pride in how pleased Bismuth seemed to be to watch her spill over. “I’ve been _very_ pent up.”

 

“I can see that.”

 

Just when they shared a nervous laugh, both paused at the sound of what sounded like a voice.

 

“What was that?” Pearl asked rather breathlessly.

 

“Please…”

 

A new stab of arousal shot through her at the sound of Jasper’s weak voice. “Did you say something?”

 

“ _Please_ …”

 

Pearl grinned. “Please _what?_ ”

 

“ _Please_ ma’am…”

 

Pearl slyly turned back to Bismuth. “She said ‘please’, but I have no idea exactly what it is that she wants. What do you think?”

 

Bismuth grinned. “I dunno; maybe she wants to go get some pizza? She’s a real _slut_ for pizza.”

 

Jasper let out what sounded like a desperate sob. “ _Please_ ma’am! _Please_ fuck me. _Use_ me.”

 

Pearl and Bismuth shot each other satisfied looks. “Well, she _did_ manage to hold that position and stay quiet. I _suppose_ she’s earned a reward,”

 

“Yeah, I think so too.”

 

Pearl separated herself from her partner and watched as Bismuth crawled over to tenderly rub the abused buttocks. Jasper’s back arched deeper as her behind raised higher in anticipation.

 

“Don’t worry Honey Bun; I hear you. And, I’ve got _just_ the thing for you too…”

 

Pearl’s eyes darted downward when she noticed movement amongst Bismuth’s curls. The movement continued as the Blacksmith stood, and Pearl realized that her engorged nub was extending itself into a tentacle-like projection. Her jaw dropped when she took in the sight of its massive girth. _Oh my stars…_

 

Her mouth still laid agape when Bismuth grasped tightly onto Jasper’s hips and brought herself close enough for the projection to feel its way to the sopping wet entrance. Once it eased its way in, Bismuth gave a few testing thrusts before quickly adding power.

 

Jasper let out a throaty moan and clawed at the floor, the sight strengthening Pearl’s new waves of lust. Managing to tear herself from the sight, Pearl crawled over to kneel in front of her. “You know, you really _did_ seem to learn your lesson about speaking so terribly to your superiors. I _suppose_ you’ve earned yourself a little treat,”

 

Pearl gathered Jasper’s wild hair into a ponytail and pulled her head back until her blindfolded face was pointed forward. Jasper let out a faint gasp of surprise when Pearl pressed her wet heat to the slightly parted lips. “Enjoy,”

 

Jasper let out another moan before dragging her tongue from the very bottom of Pearl’s entrance to where her clitoris lay peeking out at the top from its hood. The wet caress sent a shiver through the smaller gem that left her needing ever more. Just when Jasper’s tongue dipped back down to prod at her entrance, Pearl spread her labia with two free fingers and ground into Jasper’s lips. To her contentment, Jasper’s tongue traveled back upward to swirl in the middle and then focus on her aching clit.

 

“There we go…” Pearl sighed in relief. “That’s it, just like that…”

 

“Having fun over there?”

 

Pearl looked up at a flushed, grinning Bismuth. “Oh, you have _no_ idea.” A pang of aggravation pulsed through her groin when Jasper’s tongue stopped working in favor of letting out a low moan. It sent a lovely vibration through her flesh, but the paused activity was very unwelcome. “Now now, I know that you’re getting a good workout back there, but you _cannot_ neglect me now. _Especially_ not after I was kind enough to let you have a treat in the first place,” She bit her lip when Jasper made up for it by adding suction to the sensitive bud.

 

“You hear that, Jasp? Tasting Pearl’s bits is a _treat_ , so you _better_ lick it good!” Bismuth laughed before adjusting her position and gripping Jasper’s hips even tighter than before. Jasper moaned again breathlessly, pausing her actions a second time.

 

Pearl groaned in annoyance and pulled Jasper’s head forward to squish her face deeper once more against the moist heat. “And I have been _so nice_ …”

 

“I’d hate to see what you’re like when you’re being mean.”

 

“For starters, I do things like this.” Pearl let out a shaky breath and a shudder when her sensitive nub extended and rubbed against the hard facets of Jasper’s gem. Jasper gasped from the surprise and let out a small cry when Bismuth plunged even deeper into her depths. “Looks like I’ll have to do everything myself to get what I need. I know it’ll be difficult for you to breathe, but I know you’ll manage.” Despite Jasper’s lack of nose, Pearl knew that occupying her mouth wouldn’t completely suffocate her, or any gem.

 

She leaned backwards. “Open wide…” Jasper obliged, sticking out her tongue. Another pleasured cry escaped from her maw before Pearl plugged it snuggly with her length. Pearl let out a throaty breath of contentment when she began thrusting, relishing the soft lips and intense warmth of Jasper’s mouth and throat.

 

Pearl looked up with heavily lidded eyes when Bismuth leaned forward onto Jasper, her colorful locks draping around her plump cheeks like a curtain. Bismuth panted heavily with a look of deep concentration on her face. When she looked up as well, their lust filled eyes locked onto the other’s with a deep sense of connection. Suddenly needing each other, their lips met in a fiery kiss.

 

The gems broke away much sooner than they wished in order to catch their breath, though the passion was still communicated. Pearl picked up her pace when Bismuth gave her a sly grin. The rebel comrade made a big show out of raising one hand into their air before slowly lowering it under Jasper as if she wanted Pearl to watch. Her grin widened when Jasper suddenly moaned loudly around Pearl’s appendage and tensed up. The tensing turned into a shudder, and Jasper’s louder muffled cries failed to subside.

 

The passing thought that Bismuth must have given Jasper a rub or pinch went through her mind just before the quartz’s voice hit the highest peak of its crescendo. Jasper’s fingers raked up metal between them as they clawed into the floor. Her body tensed in waves as her choked cries continued, then gradually subsided along with her lowering volume.

 

Bismuth expressed her satisfaction with a toothy grin before lapsing once more into deep concentration. She lasted only a few more thrusts before grunting heavily and letting loose a couple of surprisingly soft moans. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh screeched to a halt when Bismuth slowed her pace and came to a stop all together. She released her tight hold on her partner and flopped down on the floor with a contented sigh.

 

Jasper’s thighs trembled, but she continued to hold her position as Pearl’s movements succumbed once more to wild, desperate rutting. Brief flashes of pain caused Pearl to grab onto one of Jasper’s horns with her free hand to adjust her position and prevent her sore mons from further crashing into the pointed gem. Her grip on the horn and hair tightened as the blazing knot tangled deep within her pelvis grew ever closer to unraveling.

 

A feral growl rumbled in her throat when her climax finally hit, sudden and hard. She rammed her length deep into the confines of Jasper’s throat as she gave several slower, deep thrusts. Shockwaves of pleasure danced through her form like wild lightning bolts as she rode out the height of the moment. She closed her eyes when her vision blurred and kept them shut until the last wave faded away.

 

Pearl growled once more when she finally released her hold on the submitting soldier’s head and pulled her receding appendage free. Jasper immediately gasped for breath when they parted, the gruff noise overshadowing Pearl’s panting. The breathless pearl collapsed onto her back, suddenly feeling exhausted.

 

“You two ok over there?”

 

“Wonderful…” Pearl replied, a satisfied smile coming to her face.

 

Jasper, still trying to catch her breath, pressed her forehead back to the floor. A hand raised in a thumbs up, her arched position still being held.

 

“Great! And Pumpkin, I’m pretty sure that you can relax n-”

 

Pearl began to sit up. “I didn’t give her permission to relax. She knows how to be a good little pet,” Pearl smirked as she sat up fully, but then raised an eyebrow when she caught Bismuth staring at Jasper’s heaving side. Her eyes followed Bismuth’s gaze and widened in pure surprise when she saw that Jasper’s clitoris had fully extended itself.

 

“Ain’t that just like a quartz? _Always_ riled up, even after all of that smacking around and that finish.” Bismuth chuckled as she shook her head. “I guess there’s gonna be a round two.”

 

The comment barely registered in Pearl’s mind as her eyes remained locked on the banded member. She scanned the stripe coloring the tip down to the stripe trailing the underside as her groin ignited into a renewed raging inferno.

 

“Pearl?”

 

Her mouth watered as she found herself unable to look away. A pang of need flared up when she thought of how Jasper would feel rubbing against her inner walls, of how she would taste. _Want._

 

Pearl swiftly got to her feet and shoved her foot into the side of Jasper’s torso. The soldier grunted in surprise when she fell over and was forced onto her back with another shove. Pearl pried Jasper’s knees apart and dropped to her own between them. The muscular thighs remained poised in the air in slight resistance, but then relaxed to the sides when the confused surprise wore off. Pearl took the moment to admire how a stripe dyed nearly half of Jasper’s vulva a deep orange almost straight down the middle. The brief moment was abruptly halted when the lusting gem dove in face first.

 

Jasper’s inner thighs twitched at the first contact of Pearl’s furiously lapping tongue. Pearl greedily explored the slightly parted gap of her entrance, savoring the familiar metallic taste mixed in with a powerful earthy one. She heard a moan of contentment when her hand went up to stroke the length of the everted bud.

 

Her tongue climbed up the cleft of the parted lips and paused at the base of Jasper’s clit. Her hand shifted from gripping to supporting as she polished the glistening appendage with her tongue. After making sure she tasted every single centimeter of its flesh, she took the tapered tip into her mouth and sucked.

 

Pearl took a moment to peek up at Jasper’s face as the sucking continued. It was difficult to see if the small smirk was her usual mischief or from pleasure with her eyes still covered, but it seemed to be from the stimulation. She kept her eyes focused on the slightly flushed face when she angled the appendage to point closer towards her and took more into her mouth.

 

Jasper gasped and let out a gruff moan, her lips slightly parted. Pearl’s lips slid all the way down until she met the base and felt the intrusion deep down her throat. She hummed in contentment

and relished the blissful smile that came to the quartz’s face.

 

“O-oh! Oh my…” Pearl looked up and saw that Bismuth was watching with wide eyes and one hand covering her mouth. The other hand rested on her lower abdomen as if it were considering wandering lower. Pearl knew that it must have been very surprising to see a much smaller gem such as herself handle something so _large,_ and felt a sense of pride feather up within her.

 

She bobbed her head and watched Jasper bite her lip. Energy pulsed in her ears so loudly that it nearly drowned out the lewd sucking sounds emanating from her mouth. Pearl was quite pleased to hear the shaky breath when her head bobbed faster, but the sound was simply not _enough_.

 

Pearl lifted her head and released the orange member from her mouth with a wet pop. She felt Jasper’s toned abdomen twitch in surprise when she clambered up to straddle her lap. With intense determination, she lifted herself up, pointed Jasper’s stiff clit towards her own entrance, and slid down onto it.

 

Pearl moaned as she quickly got used to the hot intrusion and rode its base. _Stars, I’ve needed this…_

 

“Fu-” Jasper clasped a scarred hand over her mouth to muffle a loud curse. The hand returned to the floor before Pearl got a chance to yank it back down.

 

“What was that?” Pearl asked, not pausing her deep riding.

 

“N-nothing ma-” Jasper cringed and groaned through gritted teeth when Pearl harshly pinched both nipples.

 

“Don’t lie to me! I _know_ I heard you say something. Partial words still count as disobedience. Now, lay there and I _better not hear another word out of you_.” Pearl adjusted her position so that she could utilize a more shallow, but much faster tempo. Jasper let out a shout of pleasure and surprise from the increased speed.

 

Pearl turned her head when she caught Bismuth’s movement out of the corner of her eye and heard her utter a noise like a startled animal. Bismuth had both hands covering her mouth, and her wide eyes were focused downward seemingly in embarrassment. Pearl looked down and felt her jaw drop when she saw that her clit had everted for a second performance.

 

She failed to slow her tempo as she took in the sight. Now that she had a better view than before, she could see just how _thick_ the appendage was. “I want it.”

 

“What?”

 

“ _Give it here_.” Pearl’s husky voice was almost a growl and made Bismuth shrink back the slightest bit.

 

“Um…”

 

 _She needs to see that you’re ready_. Pearl groaned in annoyance when was forced to slow her tempo for better concentration. She jabbed her fingers harshly into Jasper’s lips. “Suck.”

 

Jasper opened her mouth and obliged. She eagerly sucked on three of the slim fingers, coating them with a slick layer of saliva. Pearl only kept them there for a moment before withdrawing them and pressing them against the pucker of her unoccupied tunnel.

 

The area was already naturally self lubricated due to the fact that gems normally use their anal region as an entrance rather than an exit. She didn’t need the extra help from Jasper, though she was pleased to have any extra wetness she could get. A finger slid its way in quite easily, so she worked another in alongside it. There was brief resistance, though it faded away enough for her to slide a third in. The digits worked themselves in and out, scissoring on the insertion.

 

Pearl let out a deep exhale when she withdrew her fingers and ceased her rocking on the orange member. She glanced up at Bismuth with lust filled eyes as she settled on top of Jasper and spread one buttock to the side in a welcoming display. Even though she didn’t give Jasper a direct order to roll her hips up into her, Pearl failed to complain about the actions.

 

Bismuth, her face as dark as ever, crawled behind the pair and placed a hand gently on Pearl’s other buttock. She glanced back and forth between the bluish pucker and her own eagar clit. “Um, Pearl, I don’t think it’ll-”

 

“ _Make it_ fit.”

 

Bismuth seemed almost afraid of the strength and bluntness of the command. Despite the shock, she leaned over the two and got herself into position. Pearl bit down underneath one of Jasper’s breasts when her walls initially resisted and the pressure increased with every bulging inch. When Bismuth’s curls finally tickled Pearl’s flesh, the blacksmith stopped to allow Pearl to get used to the intrusion.

 

The smaller gem ceased her biting and let out a gruff exhale when she finally began to relax around the hot length. Her hand went up to slap Bismuth’s behind. “ _Move_. Both of you.”

 

“Yes ma’am!” Jasper grinned as she rolled her hips much more energetically up into Pearl. Bismuth grunted when she began thrusting as well. Pearl let out a shaky moan when the sensation of both tunnels filled so fully briefly made her see stars. Slowly, a wavering smile spread across her face. The pleasure was incredible, but the feeling of a strong, heavy body pressing her against another powerful body also made her feel blissfully safe.

 

“Good, Pearl?” Bismuth asked, a twinge of worry still laced in her voice.

 

Pearl let out a cry before she was able to speak. “Oh...fuck, _yes_!”

 

The sensations lessened immensely when both Bismuth and Jasper gasped and slowed down from complete shock. It took a minute for Pearl to realize exactly what she said, but the embarrassment only lasted a fraction of the time. A refined, sophisticated, high-class pearl such as herself using _such_ _language_? The action felt completely _rebellious_.

 

Her hand went up to slap Bismuth’s behind again. “Oh no, don’t you two slack on me now! Fuck me _good_!”

 

Pearl felt a chuckle deep in the abdomen below her and against her back above her. Both gems shouted in unison. “Yes ma’am!”

 

Pearl saw stars again once the tempo increased. Her breathing quickened to heavy pants as her mouth lolled open and saliva trickled down one of the corners of her mouth. Suddenly, something snapped in her mind that completely made her lose any remaining coherent thought.

 

Heavy pants were accented with deep growls. Her nails dug into any and all flesh she could find - who’s flesh it belonged to, she didn’t know or care. Her entire body seemed to pulse with the racing energy loudly coursing through her. Just when the roaring heat of the forge and the sweating bodies threatened to overtake her, it was all drowned out by the flames erupting low in her abdomen.

 

Pearl didn’t know if she screamed, cried, or let out no noise at all - all she knew is that everything from the waist up was nothing but a huge blurr. Another wave of her orgasm hit so hard that she clamped her teeth down into soft flesh below her. Jasper’s grunt of pain vaguely came to her senses as she struggled to make sense of the situation. Another wave made her clench down hard enough that she distinctly heard Bismuth grunt above her. Her teeth released the flesh as she let out a last growl and savored every remaining wave of bliss.

 

Her head rested against Jasper’s breasts as the couple continued. It was not much longer before Jasper tipped over and was reduced to surprisingly high-pitched screaming. Jasper’s final wild thrusts hadn’t yet ended before Bismuth met her climax as well. The soft sighs were nearly drowned out by Jasper’s loudness, but Pearl was able to pick the out the sound amongst the chaos. With one final thrust, Bismuth came to a stop and lifted up enough to sit back on her behind.

 

The trio spent the next few minutes panting heavily, Pearl trying desperately to get the room to stop spinning. When she finally regained control of her senses, she became _very_ aware of the sensation of sweat covering her body and various fluids on her hind end. _The most_ lovely _part of sex_ , She thought sarcastically. Despite her repulsion, the feeling failed to spoil the immense satisfaction that blanketed her so fully.

 

She heard Bismuth stir and was happy to see her come into view beside them. “How are you two doin’?” Pearl mimicked Jasper’s previous thumbs up gesture, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

 

“Mmmmm…” Jasper’s grin returned. One hand raised near her makeshift blindfold, but then it paused and the grin disappeared.

 

Bismuth erupted with laughter and removed it for her. “You still _scared_ , Pumpkin? Pearl must _really_ have you on a leash!”

 

Jasper blinked as she tried to get used to the glow of the forge. “Not my fault she has secret agate tendencies.” Pearl barely moved when Jasper sat up and wrapped a supporting arm around her to prevent her from falling over.

 

Bismuth walked over to a wall and sighed in contentment as she laid against the hot rock, the sweat on her back sizzling. She beckoned the others over and stretched her arms over her head as she waited. Pearl allowed herself to be carried when Jasper walked the short distance over. Jasper gently placed her on Bismuth’s right side and settled down against the left.

 

Pearl snuggled up against the muscular form when Bismuth put an arm across her. She smiled when the blacksmith placed a gentle kiss right next to her gem and saw that Jasper was smiling at her. Not grinning, but _smiling_.

 

“Man, you Crystal Gems are really something else. What is with you guys and _biting_?”

 

Pearl cleared her throat. “What? But _you_ were the one that bit Bismuth…”

 

“Are you kidding me? Yeah, I bit her _once_ earlier, but do you know how many times she chomps down on me in the arena? It’s _constant._ Also, did you forget about _these_?”

 

Pearl jumped when Jasper lifted a breast to show a bite mark on it and another right under it. She wasn’t incredibly surprised to see that she had used her teeth, but she was shocked that it was hard enough to leave marks on such a durable gem. “O-oh...right. Sorry, I guess I got a little bit carried away.”

 

“Please, are you serious? That was _awesome_.”

 

Bismuth chuckled. “Really now?”

 

“Fuck _yes_ . _Intense_ , and _rough_ , and _hurting_ …” Jasper grinned as she used one hand to fan her face.

 

“Calm down there, Tiger. Save any energy you have left for the arena,”

 

“Oh right, I’ve still gotta beat your ass later! Looking forward to wrecking you as always.”

 

“Same here!” Bismuth pulled back a wet lock of hair from Jasper’s face and kissed her forehead before turning back to Pearl. “It’s been really great having you, Buttercup.” Pearl blushed. “What?”

 

“Oh, I _really_ thank you both for inviting me, it’s just...well...Buttercup.” Despite how intimate they just were, having what felt like a special pet name made butterflies swirl in her abdomen.

 

“Oh, that. You know I give everyone nicknames!”

 

“This one just has a little more _feeling_ to it than usual. I’m actually very surprised about the ones you have given Jasper; they all seemed to be named after sweet food, except for ‘Tiger’ of course.”

 

“Well, the memory of me trying out her baking for the first time really stuck, you know? They were pumpkin spice muffins with cranberries in them. They looked just like her, and had extra spice in them too! Having such a nice mix of sweet and spiciness also reminds me this one here. She’s actually not _always_ a sourpuss,”

 

Jasper smirked at her. “Don’t go giving names to my vagina.” Bismuth erupted into laughter and Pearl couldn’t help but let a snort escape. “And yeah, I put up with the names. Doesn’t mean that _I_ can’t call her stuff of my own to make up for it, though.”

 

Bismuth raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

 

“Thickums.”

 

“You do _not_ call me that! Well, not to my face at least. But, that doesn’t even make any sense! I am _not_ thick.” Jasper pressed a finger into a plump cheek. “Well, I _do_ admittedly have a full face, but-” A hand slid under so that the fingers grazed Bismuth’s behind. “And that might be _solid_ , but-” Jasper lifted one of Bismuth’s massive forearms and raised an eyebrow. “Alright, _fine_ ; I _guess_ I see what you mean.”

 

Jasper seemed content knowing that she was right. “It’s either that, or _Sugar Tits_.”

 

Bismuth grumbled as Jasper laughed and peppered loving kisses across her cheek. Pearl smiled at the sight, but then suddenly felt her bliss fade away. _Outsider_.

 

Bismuth seemed to notice Pearl’s sudden demeanor shift. “You alright there, Pearl?”

 

“Oh I...I just realized that I should probably get going, is all. You two have your battle to prepare for, and I wasn’t able to finish sweeping the floor earlier.” She tried her best not to let her sadness show, though the worried eyes seemed to bore straight through her facade.

 

Pearl glanced over when neither gem responded for quite some time and saw that the couple seemed to be having an entire conversation with their eyes. The conversation seemingly ended when both gave a single nod and Bismuth turned to her. “You know, Pearl,” She began, “if you _really_ enjoyed spending time with us, then...well...this doesn’t have to be a one time thing.” Pearl blinked. “I was referring to the craziness, but honestly if you wanted to join in on _more_ than that…” Bismuth cleared her throat. “We’d be really happy to have another gem to love.” Jasper nodded.

 

Pearl was sure her heart would have stopped if she had one. “Y-you’re _fond_ of me like that?”

 

Bismuth’s face darkened considerably. “Pearl, you’re _nothing_ like Homeworld made you to be. You took all your programming and supposed purpose and completely _shattered_ it! You made something out of yourself that no one said you were capable of being, and every day you _still_ show so much progress. On top of that, you are so _caring_ about everyone, and _smart_ , and-” Bismuth paused to clear her throat and smile shyly. “I’m rambling; I’m sorry. I...there’s just _so much_ I like about you.” Pearl’s cheeks darkened as well. _What?_ She turned to Jasper and was surprised to see that she was blushing considerably with averted eyes. “And this one over here likes the cut of your gem to say the least.”

 

Jasper took a deep inhale and exhale. “I guess what I’ve realized here is that it’s so _easy_ to assert one’s power when you look and were made like me. _You_ though? _You_ weren’t made to strike fear into the core of enemies at all, but you gained enough power and confidence to _earn terror_ in your title. Even with the millennia of fighting and building your reputation, you also still find it in yourself to be kind to others instead of letting toughness completely consume you. That’s...that’s admirable, to say the least.” She turned slightly into Bismuth’s chest in shyness.

 

Pearl could hardly believe her ears. For once, the torrent of thoughts constantly plaguing her mind seemed to be at peace. The three gems sat in silence before Bismuth finally spoke again. “This is a _huge_ thing to think about. We totally get that you need some ti-” Bismuth looked down at the slim finger pressed against her lips, silencing her. She looked down at Pearl and saw the wavering smile and wide eyes beginning to fill with tears.

 

“Y-you know, Rose was a _lot_ of gem that left a _huge_ hole in my heart,” She began, “and I think that it is sizeable enough to need _two_ gems to fill it.”

 

Pearl barely saw Jasper smile before the tears clouded her vision. She felt herself tightly pressed against Bismuth’s chest and partially against Jasper when the rebel comrade brought them in for a group embrace. “That’s _great_ news!” Bismuth exclaimed, regressing into happy laughter. Pearl couldn’t help but succumb to the infectious happiness herself, laughing and feeling Bismuth’s own joyful tears drip down onto her face.

 

“Fuck _this_.” Bismuth and Pearl’s laughter subsided when Jasper tore herself away from them and stood.

 

“Come back down, Muffin!”

 

“And get wrapped back up in _that_ pathetic display?” Jasper scoffed as she gestured to them and started walking towards the door. “I’ll be back once the waterworks shut off.”

 

Bismuth sniffed. “Well _at least_ cover your ass before you go.”

 

“Hm…” Jasper made a big show out of pondering to herself with one hand on her chin. “ _Nah_. Besides, I figured you two might enjoy the view.” She smirked as she tied her hair up into a messy ponytail. “Don’t start any more fun without me.” She typed a code on the door’s keypad to disable the lock and began to walk through the opened doors.

 

“Oh, and _Pearl,_ ” She seemed very satisfied that the gaze of both gems had to shift back upwards to her face. “It’s been a _real pleasure_ doing Bismuth with you.”

 

“ _Get outta here_ !” Jasper ducked and roared with laughter when a battle axe went sailing over her head. After the doors shut once more, Bismuth shook her head and wiped tears from her eyes. “Hoo...hate to see her go, but _love_ to watch her leave, am I right?” She raised an eyebrow when she saw how puffed up Pearl’s cheeks were. “Pearl!”

 

Pearl was unable to hold herself back any longer and let out the imprisoned laughter. “I’m sorry! It just-” Any further words were lost in her guffawing.

 

Bismuth shook her head. “You found _that_ funny? So _uncultured_ ,” Pearl’s laughter ceased enough to raise an eyebrow at the comment. Bismuth tried not to look at the knowing gem, but before she knew it she burst into laughter herself. Tears ran from their eyes once more, and even after the amusement settled they laid there and held each other with bright smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are GREATLY appreciated! <33333 (Really, I love hearing what everyone thinks!)
> 
> Image by pearltiddys/AsexualMagneto and posted with permission. Go give this gal some love!  
> AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/pearltiddys  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/pearltiddys  
> Original Post: https://twitter.com/pearltiddys/status/1143373084541538304


End file.
